


Choosing Prospects

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs, L'AMOUR Louis - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Teaser drabble for a Burroughs/L'Amour fusion





	

"Silver, maybe gold?" Milo Talon asked as the cavalry man from Virginia settled more on his horse. "They say Arizona is likely to open the market wide."

"Powell agrees with that assessment," the Virginian answered, steel-gray eyes looking out over the mesa ahead of them. "You'll join us?"

Milo looked north instead, considering. "Might ought to wander up north of Grand Junction a bit." He looked out into the mesa then, hearing the call. Could he really go home empty handed, nothing to show for being gone? "I'll ride with you, Carter, for now."

"Good to have you on, Talon."


End file.
